metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain weapons and equipment
This article is a list of weapons that appears in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes and will appear in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Unlike previous Metal Gear games (exempting Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance), most of the weapons that appear in the games appear to be fictional as well as acquired fictional names. Hideo Kojima inferred that the weapons will all be based on weapons found during the 1980s, although it wasn't made clear whether that meant the fictitious names were place holders or if the weapons are fictional and merely derived from '80s weapons. There are 25 weapons, 20 of which have been named. Handguns Wu Silent Pistol No.2 Silent Pistol. A special pistol that fires small-caliber tranquillizer rounds. Produces little gas or recoil, enabling its built-in suppressor to maintain its function indefinitely. To further limit noise, its rounds have a low muzzle velocity, resulting in a short effective range. Appears in Ground Zeroes. AM D114 Pistol Material Delta-114 Combat Pistol. A standard-issue Marine Corps large-caliber pistol. At close range its destructive power rival that of a rifle, with the stopping power to match. Appears in Ground Zeroes. It resembles a Browning BDA, Colt M1911A1, and S&W Model 39. Uragan-5 Pistol Instrument Design Bureau Uragan-5 Pistol. A non-lethal gun that fires 120-atmosphere cylinders of inert gas. When the gas is released, the high pressure stuns its target. Can be fired five times in rapid succession. The sound of the gas discharge cannot be dampened, so use caution when firing. Appears in Ground Zeroes. It resembles the M19 revolver and Kampfpistole with a brown pistol-grip. On March 16, 1975, some Marines were planning to deliver the pistol to fellow personnel at the base in Cuba, although the only thing the soldier delivering it knew about it was that it could knock out anyone, although he couldn't get them to tell him anything else.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Marine 1: (Hey.) That gear they're asking for, I loaded it into the truck. // Marine 2: Thanks, man. // Marine 1: What the hell do they need that for? // Marine 2: Apparently it knock you out cold - just like that - no fatality. // Marine 1: Knocks you out? Like a stun gun? // Marine 2: I guess, I couldn't get 'em to tell me anything else. Big Boss, after discovering the weapon, decided to procure it, as MSF never heard of the weapon before.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Kazuhira Miller: Never seen a handgun like that before. Gonna try it out? Single Action Army The signature firearm of Ocelot. Also known as the "Peacemaker" and the "Frontier," this single action revolver is a symbol of the days of the Wild West. The masterpiece SAA was adopted as the official side arm of the U.S. Army in 1875. This pistol's solid frame construction results in lengthy reload times, but also ensures extremely high durability. This and the gun's simple mechanics make the SAA a highly reliable weapon. Uses .45LC ammo. Ocelot is seen equipped with some in The Phantom Pain, whether Punished Snake obtains any is unknown for the time being. Shotguns S1000 Shotgun Model 1000 Series Shotgun A pump-action combat shotgun that fires 12-gauge shells. Though its capacity and range pale in comparison to a rifle, its close quarters stopping power is unmatched, and strong enough to send a target flying. Appears in Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain. It resembles a lengthened version of the M37. Unidentified Short Barrel Shotgun A short barrel lever-action shotgun has been seen in Koijma's Fox Engine preview of weapons, as well as in the Ground Zeroes trailer in Skull Face's possession. It's current name is unknown. a conversation between two guards suggests this is a winchester "mare's leg" sawn off rifle, not a shotgun. Assault Rifles AM MRS-4 Rifle Material Multi-purpose Rifle System model 4. Designed for infiltration missions, this compact carbine with a shortened barrel is equipped with a light and a suppressor. Its suppressor emphasizes reduce weight, meaning lower durability. In addition, its shorter barrel make its effective range shorter than that of others. Equipped with a Flashlight and a Suppressor. Suppressor will make shots silent for a limited time. Flashlight helps light up dark enviorments, it can also be used to blind enemies during night missions. Appears in Ground Zeroes. It bares a resemblance to the Galil SAR, which was featured as the main assualt rifle in Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, though received no 3D rendition until it reappeared in Metal Gear Acid and it's sequel, Metal Gear Acid 2. It also takes some resembling from a SR-88. AM MRS-4 Rifle (SL) Multi-purpose Rifle System model 4 (Special Light.) Same basic properties as a standard carbine, but this model features a flash light with a unique function. Appears in Ground Zeroes. Exclusive to the Deja Vu and Jaimas Vu missions. AM Rifle Type 69 Material Rifle Type 69. The main service rifle of the U.S. Marine Corps. Its longer barrel well-suited to the combustion properties of it ammunition, gives it an effective range greater than that of the carbine model. However, it can also make the weapon harder to handle in tight spaces. Appears in Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain. It resembles the SAR-80 and SA58. AM-69 AAS Rifle Material Type 69 Advance Assault/Support Rifle. A Custom assault support model of the Type 69 assault rifle, equipped with a under-barrel grenade launcher and three-step variable-magnification scope. Appears in Ground Zeroes. Unidentified AK model rifle A variation of the AK used by child soldiers and Soviet soldiers. It's current name is yet to be announced and possibly obtainable for Punished Snake to use in The Phantom Pain. It takes on the likeness of an AKM, yet clearly has stylized aspects of the gun of which no real AK variant has, such as the dust cover, rear sight, front sight tower, hand guards, muzzle brake and gas block thus making it questionable that this could be fictional. However the AK that Punished Snake snatches from a Soviet soldier resembles an AK-74. Unidentified assault rifle An assault rifle seen in possession of the XOF unit soldiers during The Phantom Pain trailer. It's current name is yet to be announced and possibly obtainable for Punished Snake to use. It takes on the likeness of a SIG SG 550. Submachine Guns Sz.-336 SMG zbrojovka Type 336 Submachine Gun. A submachine gun using small-caliber handgun ammunition. Has a short effective range, but its extremely high rate of fire offers formidable power in close quarters. Consequently, it consumes ammo rapidly, so reloads must be timed carefully. Appears in Ground Zeroes. It's appearance is heavily fictionalized but shares some resemblence to the MAC-10's shape, the Uzi's length and handle, and uses the same vertical folding stock as the Vz. 61 Scorpion. Sniper Rifles M2000 Sniper D Model 2000 Sniper Rifle, Detachable-Magazine. A large caliber rifle with a three-step variable magnification scope. While its high-penetration ammunition enables a single bullet to strike multiple targets at once, the bolt-action operation gives it a slower rate of fire. Appears in Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain. The in game rifle appears to have a striking resemblence to the Remington 700, granted with a rather polished look. Missiles FB MR R-Launcher Multi-Role Rocket Lancher. A portable, one-man recoilless rifle with enough fire power to destroy an armored vehicle. With its high muzzle velocity, it boasts an extremely long effective range range. However, its limited ammunition and long reload time make it unsuitable for taking on multiple targets. Appears in Ground Zeroes. A conversation between two Marines during the side-op Eliminate the Renegade Threat implied that they were a recent addition to the Marine's arsenal at the base at that time, and that they had vastly improved armor penetration than their prior recoilless rifles.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Marine 1: (Hey.) So I hear we got new recoilless rifles in the armory? // Marine 2: Yeah, armor penetration's way better than before. One clean shot and boom stop an AV right in its tracks. // Marine 1: Kick-ass! // Marine 2: Good thing we're on the right side of the trigger. Unnamed missile launcher An unnamed missile launcher has been seen and revealed during Kojima's Fox Engine preview of weapons. Possibly a heat seeking launcher. Possibly obtainable for Punished Snake to use in The Phantom Pain. Throwing Weapons Hand Grenade 58 Hand Grenade. A standard offensive fragmentation grenade. Can be tossed over obstacles to strike enemy targets in cover. Appears in Ground Zeroes. Flare Grenade 66 Flare Grenade. A signal flare grenade. Used to direct a friendly helicopter to the location where the grenade lands. Depending on the situation, the helicopter may provide fire support. Although does completely different effects, the Flare Grenade's in-game appearance is exactly the same as the Smoke Grenade's which has "SMOKE" labelled on the can instead of "FLARE." Appears in Ground Zeroes. Smoke Grenade 63 Smoke Grenade. A smoke grande used to create cover. Releases a large volume of smoke that temporarily obscures enemy line of sight across a wide area. Appears in Ground Zeroes. Magazine An empty ammunition magazine. Can be thrown to create a noise distraction. Appears in Ground Zeroes. Placeable Weapons C-4 C-4. A radio-detonated composition explosive. Can be triggered at your discretion, making it perfect for ambushes. Explosions detonate in order of placement. Appears in Ground Zeroes. M21 D-Mine Directional Anti-Personnel Mine Stilett. A directional anti-personnel mine that discharges several hundred ball bearings when it detonates. Triggered when a target enters the cone-shaped detonation area to its front. Can be retrieved by approaching it from outside the detonation area. Appears in Ground Zeroes. It resembles the M18 Claymore anti-personnel mine which has appeared in multiple titles throughout the series.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Kazuhira Miller: Wait, there's something there. Did they set a trap? Look around carefully... A directional mine...! Don't approach it from the front. That's the trigger area. That's a directional mine. Any escapees who are it that far are in for a nasty surprise. You won't find any guards around those. Miscellaneous Combat knife The ultimate hand to hand combat weapon. Can be used to eliminate or interrogate enemies during CQC hold. It's current in game name and to why Snake adopted one instead of the standard Militaires Sans Frontières Stun Rod is currently unknown. Enemies are also equipped with knives and will use them against the player if they are close up to them. Appears in Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain. HF Blade Raiden's primary weapon. A customized version of the HF Blade Raiden previously wielded in Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Solid 4. Although seen in cutscenes, Raiden does not actually use the HF Blade during the events of the Jamais Vu mission. Secret Weapon The secret weapon is a special weapon available as downloadable content for The Phantom Pain required by pre-ordering Ground Zeroes ''in Japan.'' The weapon's name is currently unknown. However, the game's official websites previews a silhouette indicating that the secret weapon is in fact a firearm. The silhouette also takes the likeness of a Thompson M1928A1 a.k.a. the Tommy Gun. Notes and references Category:Lists Category:Weapons